For the mobile phone or other device with the lens assembly, its focal distance may be fixed; in this case, its shooting visual angle is fixed as well. The size of its visual angle can be relatively changed through the digital zoom; when the visual angle becomes larger, the imaging area becomes larger, but each object in the presented image becomes smaller; when the visual angle becomes smaller, the imaging area becomes smaller, and the object in the presented image will become larger correspondingly. In addition, even the shooting visual angle can be changed through the zoom, the change of its shooting visual angle is limited.
For the characteristic of the above-mentioned lens, it can be summarized that the mobile phone lens or the shooting system has the following insufficiency:
1, when the mobile phone is fixed, it cannot shoot the scene outside the visual angle.
When the mobile phone is fixed, that is, when the position of the mobile phone maintains unchanged, its shooting area is limited; when the focal distance is fixed, the scene outside the visual angle cannot be shot, even if the visual angle is expanded by the zoom, but limited to that the zoon area is limited, perhaps there still are some scenes which cannot be shot, even if they are shot, the display in the photograph is quite small and it may not be clear enough.
2, the mobile phone cannot shoot the panoramic photograph directly.
For the current mobile phone with the function of panoramic shooting, when shooting the panoramic photograph, usually the mobile phone is rotated manually to shoot several photographs in successive orientations, and then the software within the mobile phone is used to combine the panoramic photograph. The defect of this method is that in the shooting operation process, there will be the influence of human factors; in this way, it may cause the phenomena, for example, the scenes on several photographs are unable to be connected tightly, or the scenes are overlapped or isolated greatly etc.; no matter which kind of phenomenon it is, it will influence the quality of the panoramic photograph.
3, the mobile phone generally has only one single lens (excluding the front lens), and it is unable to shoot the three dimensions (3D) photograph.
The pixel of the mobile phone has already been very high, even some has reached the level of the digital camera. And some mobile phones has already supported the 3D display effect of naked eye. But the effect is still not very good when the mobile phone shoots the panoramic photograph or the 3D photograph, even a lot of mobile phones do not support the 3D shooting.